


Her Story, Our History

by redstaronmyshoulder (CaptainAmelia22)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmelia22/pseuds/redstaronmyshoulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short look at what it was like growing up with Angie and Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Story, Our History

"Aunt Angie says it’s time for dinner Aunt Peggy."

The little girl has the Carter eyes-dark brown and far too old for one so young-and Peggy smiles despite the letter she holds.

Bad news, she’s realized after too many years, is always worse in print.  

 _Ah well_ , she sighs to herself.  _Bad news can always wait.  At least till after dinner and a game of Battleship on the living room floor_.  The letter disappears into a drawer in her desk and she turns in her chair to face her welcome interruption.

"All right darling," she says, a gentle smile curling her lips and she stretches out an arthritis twisted hand to stroke her niece’s cheek.  The little girl leans into her touch, a tiny hand rising to stroke her knuckles and Peggy murmurs absently as she rises from her desk, "you look so like your mother, Sharon."

Sharon Carter snorts at that, brown eyes sparkling as she tangles her fingers between her aunt’s.  ”Mom says I look like ‘you Carter’s.’”  She shrugs as they make their way towards the dining room.  ”I don’t really know what that means,” she mutters, tiny brow wrinkling in confusion.  

Peggy hesitates in the doorway through which she can just make out the plump derriere of Angie bustling around the dining room table, arms full of plates and silverware, and bends so she is face-to-face with the freckled face frowning up at her.  

"It means, darling," she murmurs, gnarled finger rising to stroke the girl’s golden, winged brows, "that you are intelligent and hard nosed."  She winks and taps the child’s nose.  "Much like myself, pet."  

Sharon grins at that and giggles, dark brown eyes sparkling as she throws her arms around her aunt’s neck.  ”Oh no wonder then!” she crows, as Peggy returns her hug and kisses her cheek gently, smudging red lipstick on her freckled cheeks.  

"What are you two trouble makers up to, then? Plotting to destroy my meatloaf?"

Both Carter’s jump at the brash Queens accent coming from the dining room doorway and Peggy straightens stiffly to see Angie’s arms folded under her plump bosom and sharp, hawk-like gaze, leveled at both Carter’s from over the tops of her cat-eye frames.   

Both women share a knowing grin and as Sharon squirms under Peggy’s hands and Angie’s gaze, she blurts, “Do you think I look like Aunt Peggy, Aunt Angie?”

Angie rolls her eyes at that and holds her hand out towards the little girl.  

"More than any of us care to think about sweetie," she mutters as the three of them head for the table and their dinner.  "Except for maybe English."

Sharon giggles at the old nickname, even as Peggy sighs in mock irritation, and Angie leans down to kiss the top of her niece’s head.  

"You definitely are a Carter, baby girl," she says quietly, liver spotted, yet still delicate hand cupping the child’s chin. "Don’t ever forget that."

Two sets of solemn brown eyes meet hers through the steam of a fresh-baked meatloaf and she levels a very large knife at both of her girls, saying as she waves it under their crinkled noses, ”Now eat that meatloaf.  Both of you.”  

Identical groans of mock horror meet her words but as always, she never wavers under the Carter snark.

Martinelli’s, the Carter family has realized after all of these years, were just as hard nosed and bullheaded as their progeny.  

Not that any of them complained.


End file.
